Pain Is
by Nemaja
Summary: Aimer Marley était pour Kitty un sentiment étranger, qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Un sentiment qui la rendait vulnérable, contre lequel elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces. Le mal qu'elle infligea pour s'en débarrasser fut son unique regret. Parce qu'elle avait blessé Marley.


Bonjour =)

Voici un OS Karley, qui met en lumière les agissements de Kitty durant la saison 4, et explique à mon idée, pourquoi elle a agit ainsi. La boulimie de Marley, et son aveu - oh combien magnifique - durant Shooting Star.

J'espère que cela vous plaira :). N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de votre sentiment sur la question. J'y répondrais avec plaisir =).

Pain Is est une splendide chanson de Alex Hepburn, que je vous conseille.

Disclaimer : Rien en m'appartient

Un immense merci à yhcorb, ma testeuse.

* * *

**Pain Is**

'Cause I don't need this love  
When it hurts so much  
I don't need this love  
Sometimes it ain't enough  
I feel abandoned, stranded, lonely  
Won't you wake me from this dream

[Pain Is - Alex Hepburn]

* * *

Dans sa vie, Kitty avait fait en sorte de ne rien regretter. Quelque soit la décision qu'elle prenait, les actes qu'elle faisait. Même si ceux-ci blessaient quelqu'un. Surtout ci-ceux blessaient quelqu'un.

Mais un regret, un unique regret subsistait. Kitty regrettait d'avoir rendue Marley malade, de l'avoir amenée sur un terrain glissant d'où elle pouvait basculer à tout instant. Le terrain de l'addiction, de la quête de la minceur extrême. Terrain qui aurait pu, à terme, avoir des conséquences funestes. Pousser quelqu'un à se détruire à ce point ne peut être qu'un sentiment inconscient chez une personne normale. Et c'était le cas chez Kitty.

Kitty avait poussé Marley à la boulimie parce qu'elle l'aimait. Aussi absurde que cela puisse sembler.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la jolie brune, Kitty avait senti son cœur s'affoler. Ce sentiment l'avait prise par surprise. Elle était dépourvue face à ça. Personne ne lui avait appris à aimer. Encore moins à aimer les filles de cette façon. Ni son père, parti avant sa naissance, ni sa mère, continuellement absente et qui enchaînait les amants. Kitty n'était douée que pour détester et haïr. Elle s'était sentie en danger, avec l'arrivée de Marley. Elle avait réagi avec ce qu'elle connaissait le mieux : la méchanceté. Avaient commencé les brimades, les slushies, les cahiers déchirés, les surnoms péjoratifs.

Mais tout cela, même poussé à son extrême, n'arrivait pas à enlever la curieuse chaleur qu'elle ressentait en voyant la brune. Même en s'en voulant à elle-même, elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître son image de sa tête. Marley avait fini par l'obséder. Elle avait donc décider de frapper un grand coup : elle avait retouché les costumes de Marley dans Grease pour la faire se sentir mal. Pour qu'elle se sente mieux, débarrassée de ce sentiment qui lui était étranger.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait surpris la gêne de Marley, son mal-être, la situation lui avait échappé. En lui montrant comment se faire vomir, en lui expliquant quoi faire, elle avait eu l'impression de créer un lien entre elle et la jolie brune. Un lien malsain, étrange, mais un lien tout de même. Pour une fois, Marley ne la détestait plus autant. Pour une fois, elles pouvaient se parler. Et Kitty aimait de plus en plus ce qu'elle voyait. Elle aimait rester avec Marley, elle aimait la voir, faire des choses avec elle. Et elle savait de moins en moins ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qui était bien, ce qui était mal. Ce qui devait être au départ qu'une simple blague avait empiré.

Kitty avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus mal à mesure que Marley devenait de plus en plus fine, de plus en plus pâle. Tout allait trop vite et lui laissait un goût amer sur les lèvres. Elle voyait son amour dépérir. Et Kitty savait pertinemment que c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle regrettait. Pensait à dire la vérité à Marley, lui hurler qu'elle était magnifique, et qu'elle serait magnifique même si elle pèserait deux cent kilos. Qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne voulait pas ça, qu'elle n'avait pas prévu toute cette souffrance, toute cette douleur.

Mais la blonde avait peur. Peur que cet aveu détruise toute relation avec Marley. Et elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle avait besoin de la brune. Elle s'en rendait compte avec horreur, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle l'aimait. Et même Kitty sait qu'il ne faut pas blesser quelqu'un qu'on aime. Alors elle se taisait, souffrait en silence de voir son amie s'infliger cela. Pleurait de culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable comme jamais. Mais Marley continuait d'aller mal.

Et puis, lors des Régionales, Marley était tombée.

Kitty avait eu la peur de sa vie, l'avait cru morte l'espace d'une seconde. Elle n'était heureusement qu'évanouie. Mais le mal était fait.

Marley avait sombré.

Kitty avait commencé à s'excuser, ce jour-là. Elle s'était aussi assurée que Marley recevait toute l'aide dont elle avait besoin, et c'était faite plus discrète. Elle s'était excusée sur ce qui s'était passé aux Régionales. Marley, étonnement, au lieu de se détourner d'elle, lui avait simplement dit que Kitty n'était pas simplement belle, qu'elle avait aussi un talent immense, qu'elle devait laisser éclater. Qu'elle devait se laisser vivre et ne plus songer au regard des autres.

Les filles avaient commencé à avoir une relation plus saine, tandis que Marley s'était lentement remise et avait combattu ses démons. Elles étaient amies. Mais Kitty vivait avec le poids de culpabilité d'avoir causé, du début à la fin, cette maladie. Mais elle se taisait, pour ne pas briser leur amitié. Pour ne pas la perdre.

Et puis, il y avait eu la fusillade. Et plus rien n'avait eu la même importance. Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle avait avoué. Tout. Une fois l'aveu énoncé, elle s'était sentie plus légère, même si elle allait peut-être mourir. Et le pardon de Marley l'avait emplie de joie.

Leurs liens s'étaient resserrés. Kitty se sentait mieux lorsqu'elle était gentille. Elle n'avait presque plus envie d'être méchante. Et même si Marley restait désespérément accrochée à Jake, ce n'était pas grave.

Elle avait appris la bonne manière d'aimer, et saurait être patiente et attendre Marley.


End file.
